Lost in a Delusion
by Finvarra Faerie
Summary: She's lost in a maze, a dream. Everything is so mysterious and so very real, but...is this all some kind of delusion? Nothing makes sense anymore. It is so bad and confusing that it's funny...


**Author's Note: **This story doesn't make any sense whatsoever. You've been warned. Read at your own risk. YOU. HAVE. BEEN. WARNED.

* * *

**Lost in a Delusion**

* * *

Lifting up her head while breathing out a weary sigh, Katniss Everdeen found her hands grasping desperately to a single small piece of wood. It was then that she realized she was floating in water. Frantic and startled, the female whipped her head about in all directions, trying to find out where she was and what she had been doing before she woke up.

She was in the middle of an ocean!

Unfortunately, Katniss could not see any land. As far as she could see, there was absolutely nothing at all. Letting out a shaky and broken breath, the girl kept a tight grip on the piece of wood, not wanting to float out into the ocean without it. This was the only thing that she could rest on. Yes, she knew how to swim and tread water, but she couldn't do that forever.

_How did I get here?_ The female ruminated, her stomach dropping uncomfortably. She couldn't remember anything at all and nothing made sense whatsoever. It was like she was in some kind of dream or something. Trying her best not to cry, Katniss began to ponder on ways to get back to land, hoping with all her heart that someone on a boat would come by and see her. She didn't want to die out there!

Suddenly, something brushed against her ankle from below. Katniss almost screamed in terror and she kicked her feet about, her breathing increasing in its speed. Fear assaulted her mind and consumed her, pulling her into its dark embrace. Her limbs became jittery and her heart pounded painfully against her chest, attempting to break through and out of her body. The trepidation she was currently experiencing was causing her to feel incredibly lightheaded and she worried that whatever it was that was beneath the water was something deadly.

"Katniss."

Hearing the voice, Katniss gasped out and turned her head in that direction, seeing Finnick's face. His head was poking up out of the blue water that the ocean consisted of. There was a serene expression dancing along his facial features and his eyes twinkled with mirth.

Seeing Finnick make an appearance completely out of the blue, Katniss' fear subsided slightly and was reduced to a mild fright. Perplexity grabbed her and her face portrayed that of bafflement. Staring at the male for a few minutes, a thousand questions formed in her mind and begged for answers.

"Finnick…?" Katniss couldn't believe he was there at that moment. What in the world was he doing there? How did he get there? What had he been doing underneath the water? Was he the one who touched her ankle from the dark below? "What are you doing here? What's going on?" she questioned, wanting immediate answers as she clung to the piece of wood on the water.

A simper spread across Finnick's face and he moved towards her, his head still only visible. No matter how hard Katniss tried, she couldn't see the rest of his body underneath the water that was all around them. She watched as Finnick stopped right next to her, that simper never leaving his lips.

"Are you afraid, Katniss?"

Not expecting that question, Katniss reluctantly nodded her head. Why wasn't he answering any of her questions? What was going on? "Yes, I'm afraid. I want to know what's happening right now! How did I get here?! How did _you_ get here?! What in the world is happening, Finnick?! TELL ME!" the girl caterwauled rather loudly, desperately seeking answers at that moment. Why weren't answers being given to her?

Moving forward once more, Finnick pressed a very soft and feathery kiss to Katniss' bare shoulder and then started to drift away from her, head sinking back beneath the water. When he spoke, his tone was mysterious and unidentifiable, "Answers are what you seek; they will not come to you easy, Katniss. Gather some patience and hold it tight against your heart. Be sane and have bravery, do not break apart."

"_What_?!" yawped Katniss, releasing the piece of wood and swimming towards the retreating Finnick. "Wait, don't leave me here! Finnick!"

A smile colored Finnick's face as his head finally disappeared underneath the water that endlessly surrounded the lost and stranded Katniss Everdeen. Tears forming in her eyes, Katniss ducked under the water to see where Finnick had gone off to, but he was nowhere to be found. When Katniss resurfaced, she found herself in a swimming pool, sitting on one of the stone steps that led down to the bottom. She breathed in a deep breath and noticed that she was in someone's backyard and there was a massive house towering over it.

"That was a whopping three minutes!" a voice squawked from beside her.

Flinching, Katniss brought her attention to the speaker and saw that it was Finnick. He was dressed in some dark blue swimming trunks and not much else. His hair was wet and he looked totally irresistible underneath the sun's wonderful light. The male was smirking at her and raising his eyebrows.

Katniss warily removed her gaze from the handsome man and put it on herself instead, noticing that she was now dressed in a brownish bathing suit that revealed too much of her body, up to the point of where it made her uncomfortable. Bringing her eyes back to Finnick, he was still staring at her, waiting for her to say something.

"What's going on?" questioned Katniss, flummoxed.

"Uh, you were just holding your breath," Finnick responded slowly, unsure if that's what Katniss meant. His features morphed into a look of pure puzzlement. "You successfully held it for three whole minutes. That's pretty impressive, if you ask me. I was only able to do it for one minute. You've got some good lungs there."

Katniss stared at him, peering around at her new location. There were other individuals there, walking about, eating, and drinking punch and lemonade. It appeared as if a party was going on because she could hear music playing from a radio. Just when Katniss was about to ask another question, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw Finnick pulling her towards himself.

"What the heck are you doing?" demanded Katniss, trying to pull away from the male, but her attempts were babyish and weak. Finnick was much stronger than her and a playful look jumped onto his facial features.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, lowering his head and allowing his lips to brush against her neck. "You seem confused. What's up with you?"

Katniss froze in his arms, eyes going wide. "Wh-What is this? Why are you holding me like this? Let go!" she screamed out seriously, causing eyes to turn their way.

The playfulness on Finnick's face was gone and he quickly released the female, flabbergasted. "What's up with you, Katniss? Don't you remember me? I'm your boyfriend!"

Katniss knew that wasn't true at all, but the idea of Finnick being her boyfriend wasn't all that bad. It was actually pretty desirable. However, she pushed those absurd thoughts away and shook her head repeatedly.

"This isn't right…" she whispered.

"Nothing's ever right, Katniss…" whispered Finnick mysteriously suddenly and then he captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss.

Katniss closed her eyes and felt like laughing bitterly, completely out of it because she had no idea of where she was or what was occurring. She wrapped her arms around the male and pulled him closer, laughing behind her closed lips like a lunatic.

**[….]**

"She's laughing again."

"I know."

"What are we going to do with her?"

Finnick shook his head as he gazed upon Katniss who was lying down on a white bed in her cell, arms and legs restrained. She was laughing uncontrollably. "I guess she'll always remain in her delusion."

"Are you sure?" asked Peeta.

Finnick nodded. "We've done all that we could. Not much else can be done…"

Peeta gazed forlornly towards Katniss as her insane laughter continued to fill his ears.


End file.
